THE BODYGUARD
by whiteknight
Summary: The fight with Glory is over and the Scooby's have won... At a price !
1. GLORY'S END

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

TITLE: THE BODYGUARDAUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking.PG-15 for adult themes. THE BATTLE. Xander picked himself up from the roof of the Ajax building and held his broken wrist to his chest. Anya ran up to him and shouted at him. " Are you crazy? Do you want to die is that it? " She hurriedly splints his hand then runs a hand through his hair. " we're just normal people Xander we get to stand back and hand the heroes weapons then run like heck when it goes wrong! " She realized he wasn't paying attention, his eyes followed Buffy's every move as she used the Trolls hammer to beat Glory into submission. Buffy struck another blow to Glory's head sending her cart wheeling across the roof. " Spike! Grab Dawn and get her out of here NOW!" Spike nods and kicks Doc in the knee forcing him to drop Dawn. Spike ran to the ladder but it was just a mess of fused metal. He turns and sees Doc striding towards them, then he grabs Dawn. " Hold on tight Dawnie we're going for a little walk." He closed his eyes and jumped, the fall taking what seemed like an eternity before he felt the ground rush up to his feet. He felt his knees smash as bone and muscle absorbed the force of the fall. Then his hips shattered under the weight of the two of them. He cursed everything and everyone as pain worse than any he had every felt sent his system into shutdown. Dawn crawled away and curled herself into a ball rocking backwards and forwards only coming out of it when she heard her sister cry out in pain. Glory had hit Buffy to the side of the head sending her sprawling but the blows Glory had received took their toll and she too collapsed. Giles, painfully, made his way to Buffy as Ben's shape took control of the vessel and he moaned in pain. Buffy was out of it and Giles knew that as soon as Glory recovered she would take the form from Ben and finish them all off. He winced as his shoulder pulled at the stitches from the bolt he received from the Knights as they tried to destroy the key. He heard Ben cry out to them and both he and Xander raced over to him. Giles knelt at his side while Xander held the dagger ready to attack if Glory came back. Ben told them. " Your only chance is to destroy the vessel... Kill me now before she returns." He grabbed Giles and begged him. " For all you hold dear please kill me." Giles looked over to Buffy then shook his head. " I'm sorry I can't... I don't have the strength to kill a friend." Xander felt Anya at his side as Giles got up to return to Buffy. Xander looked into Ben's eyes and nodded. Ben told him." There will be an energy discharge as our powers are dissipated upon our deaths. You should know that if you do this you probably.." Xander nods then turns to Anya." Go and check on Buffy for me will you love?" She nods then as she turns Xander whispers. " I know I promised you a big bomb clock An but I just don't have the time." She was by Buffy's side by the time his words sank in.Xander knelt by Ben and nodded then Ben closed his eyes." Quick! I can feel her returning." Xander placed the tip against Bens chest just over the heart." My whatever God watches over us have mercy on my soul." He pushed the knife deep into Ben's chest severing his heart in two. Buffy and the others looked up as the building shook, then Anya made to run to Xander but Giles gripped her hand. Tara looked up from helping Willow recover from delving into her bag of black arts and said. " Good bye Xander." Her mind returned to sanity at the moment of Glory/Ben's death. There was a blinding flash followed by a tremendous shock wave as the mortal remains of the Gods were vaporised by the energy discharge. Buffy revived just in time to see Xander as his body glowed then it too vanished with the gods. His soul-shattering scream filled her mind as it tried to comprehend what had happened. The debris began to fall around them as they took cover and when it stopped the trio ran over to the last place they had seen him. They looked at the scorched cement and saw the imprint burnt into it for all eternity. " Jesus freaking Christ! What have you assholes done?" They all turned to see Doc stagger back then Buffy picked up the hammer and moved towards him. He began to panic and shouted at her. " Screw you bitch! I'll be back!" He then jumped from the roof and floated to the ground before running of into the days early dawn.As Buffy made her way back to the grieving gang she heard Anya ask. " Why? Why did he do it?" She turned to see Buffy. " YOU! " She stood up and turned on her. " It's all your fault! We had a future! We were going to be married and live a long and fruitful life until he decided to throw it all away for you!" Giles tries to comfort her. " Anya he did it for all of us not just.." She cuts him off with a glare. " He did it for her! It was always for her! Buffy this and Buffy that!" She turns to her. " I hate you! I wish it were you that died! It was your job not his!" Tara looked up from Willow as her girlfriend stated." He loved her. He always did and always would have Anya. I knew it he knew it! Everyone knew it except for the two of them." Buffy went red at Willows remark. Sure she had been having these feelings for him ever since the Troll told her Anya and Xander would never last. She had seen him defend her a thousand times but it was only now he was gone her true thoughts broke through the wall she had built around herself and her hidden feelings for him. Buffy turned away to try and hide the tears that were beginning to fall when she remembered Spike had Dawn. " We have to find Spike and make sure Dawn is okay. We don't have time for this."Anya glared at them all as they made their way to the fire escape. " Damn you all to hell!" She pushed past them and made her way out of the building. " If I ever get the chance I'm going to make sure you're all as dead as my Xander!" Dawn was still trying to drag the unconscious form of Spike under cover when she saw Anya run from the building and flee into dawn's early light. She turned to see Buffy and the others come out behind her. " Buffy! Over here!" She called out. As they approached Dawn was wearing a huge grin. " Well sis I see you managed to send that skank to hell...." He grin slid off her face as she saw the looks on their faces. She looked over the group then a tear began to form in the corners of her eyes." Where's Xander?" The others looked at each other none willing to give voice to the answer. " Oh god no! He's dead isn't he?" She began to cry as Buffy hugged her. Willow and Tara dragged Spike under cover as the first rays of light began to burn him. Dawn looked into Buffy's face." You should have let her kill me! I wasn't worth his death!" Willow raced up to her and slapped her face." Don't you ever say that! He gave his life so you, and the world, could live on!" Her tears began to join those of the others." I will remember his sacrifice forever! If there ever comes a day when we feel nothing is worth fighting for just remember we live because he died and to not go on is an insult to his death!" THE END OF PART 1 So? Waddya think? 


	2. TIME DOESN'T HEAL ALL WOUNDS

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 2 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 1AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher. Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. TWO YEARS LATER Buffy placed the flowers at the memorial they had built for Xander while Dawn clipped the grass from around the edges of his cairn. Buffy traced his name with her fingertip as she remembered the things he had done. She wiped a tear from her eye; she had never been able to move on from her feelings for him. All those years of ignoring her feelings and now he was gone she could not feel that way for anyone else ever again. Sure she had relationships but they were brief and all ended in flames, as she couldn't give them the commitment they deserved. Only one man would ever have that and he was two years in the grave. She smiled." Boy you must be lapping this up, up there Xander." She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and watched the three women as they tidied up the area. " Willow and Tara are still going strong. They graduate this year so they, at least, got to live out their dreams. Dawn is going to college next year and as you can imagine Giles is having kittens trying to figure out how to pay for it. Although his business and the income from the Council of Watchers is more than enough. " She looks sad again." We haven't seen Anya since that night. We have heard she married some rich Texas oil man but that could be just wishful thinking on Dawns part." She traces the A in Alexander again." I miss you! My life is incomplete without you in it." She gets up as the others call her over. As she gets up Dawn watches her move away before she stands in front of his cairn." Giles says you can hear everything that happens down here so I hope you can do something for Sis. She is a zombie, Xander, her life ended that day just as surely as if she died with you. I think she waits for the day she can join you up there but I know you wouldn't like that wherever you are. " She wipes a tear from her eye. " I guess you never knew this but I had such a crush on you! I guess it must be some gene in the Summer's girl's blood or something. I just pray that wherever you are you are at peace and happy." LONDON-BANK OF ENGLAND SECURE PARKING GARAGE. 2.am. The man stepped from the lift and made his way to the attendant and gave him his key card. The attendant swiped it and a green light flashed above some words on his screen." Goodnight Mr. Fenshaw. Jack will be bringing your car up now sir." Just as Fenshaw moved away from him the attendant was hit by a stream of bullets splashing his life's blood against the windows behind him. Fenshaw's eyes widened as the two men assigned to him moved to cover him from danger but they too were struck down in a hail of gunfire. Fenshaw dropped to the floor and began to shake." I'm a goddamned banker not some combat war hero! This is London for god's sake not the Ukraine! " He saw three sets of boots in front of him as he heard an accented voice tell him. " Then Britain should not have interfered in our domestic problems comrade Fenshaw!" " For .. I have nothing to do with the wishes of his majesties government! I run a bloody bank! " He hears the clatter of a clip as it drops to the floor. He looks up and watches as the Spetznats (Russia's equivalent to Britains SAS) rammed home a fresh clip and cocked the arming lever." I know and we're sorry but we couldn't get close to any of the others and a message has to be sent!" He closes his eyes in readiness for the killing blow but instead he hears three gentle coughs and sees the three men fall clutching their throats as plumes of blood spray from them. Another man bends down and helps him up. " Come on sir there's at least three more around here somewhere." Fenshaw staggers into the car as the man scans the area for the back up hit team." Jack? What the hell are you doing? You're just a driver how.." Jack motioned for him to be quiet. " I've been assigned to guard you after your employers received word that a splinter group was going to hit you." He shuts the door. " Stay here the cars bullet proof, I want you to drive up to the security zone and hit the alarms! But don't get out till I arrive." Xander ducks behind a Mercedes and waits as Fenshaw drives away to safety. He hears the other team move towards the sound of the car and waits till they pass before rising up behind them.He aims and shoots two of the team in the back of their heads then shoots the third in the knee dropping him like a sack of bricks. He calmly walks up to the man and kicks the SMG away from his hand." Who helped you? Who set it up so you could be here when Fenshaw left?" The Russian spat at him and Jack put another round into his other knee." Argh! Fuck you American pig !! I tell you nothing! I have the right.." Jack finishes." To remain stupid and dead. Unless you tell me what I want to know I'm going to work my way up to your spine then leave here to drown in your own blood." Jack replaces the empty clip and aims between the Russians legs." I count to three and you sing soprano..1...2.."The Russian cracks and tells Jack a name." Now you get me medical aid yes?" Jack smiles and the Russian blanches." Yeah sure. Whatever." The pop echoed through the silent garage as Jack placed his final round into the man's forehead.THE NEXT DAY Jack's eyes snap open as the sun rises shining it's light on his bedroom wall. He sits up then jumps out of bed and walks to the makeshift training room. He warms up and as he does we see his Spartan living quarters apart from the bed there is just a plain table and chair in the kitchen and a padded chair in the empty lounge. He's one hour into is usual routine, that usually last three hours, when his pager goes off. He checks it then picks up his cell phone and presses a speed dial number. He waits till an electronic signal finishes then he punches in his code and says. " Jack Ryan code alpha one bravo two zero." The electronic voice tells him of a place and time and he hangs up. He starts to feel nauseous and the usual headache follows. He goes into the bathroom and takes out his pills, shaking two out, only to discover they were the last. He pours a glass of water out and takes the pills. After grimacing at the after taste he walks into the lounge and picks up his cell phone and presses another speed dial number. After several rings he says. " Hello could I make an appointment to see Doctor Chakira please? I need a refill on my prescription" He listens then checks his watch." yeah sure that'd be great see you then." He places the cell phone back in his coat pocket and slumps in the chair, rubbing his temples till the pain subsides.Dr. Chakira's nurse walks in and informs her of Jack's appointment and the doctor frowns before picking up the phone and dialling it." Hello Mr. Travers? Yes it's Dr. Chakira I thought you'd like to know Mr. Ryan is using the drugs at an increased level. Yes I know that but it might mean his dormant side is trying to surface and if it does we may lose a valuable asset." Does he remember anything about his other life yet? " Not that I know of but I'll do a deep probe while we have him in the chair sir. He's far to valuable to the Council for us to lose him now."SUNNYDALEBuffy is doing her nightly patrol and she senses someone close by. She readies her stake then hides it as she bumps into a policeman. " Sorry miss but you shouldn't be here at this time of night!" She thinks on her feet and answers. " Yeah I know but it's a short cut to my house from the club and it takes a half hour off my trip." The officer thinks then nods, smiling at her. " Well hurry on then and try to stay in the light. You'd be surprised at some of the things that hang around out here at night." Tell me about it! Buffy thinks. She smiles and moves off, keeping the stake out of his sight as she walks off.The officer takes out his radio and thumbs the control." Target acquired. Moving in for the kill, blessed be Takara and all who serve his name." He then replaces it and takes out his gun.END OF 2


	3. A GATHERING OF DARKNESS

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 3 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 2AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. OFFICES OF DR.ROMANA CHAKIRA-HARLEY STREET.Jack is sat comfortably in the soft leather chair as Dr. Chakira sets up her equipment. " I don't see why we should go through this again Doc. I mean all's I need is a refill and I'll be sweet!" She smiles a motherly smile at him." Well Mr. Ryan there is usually a good reason why you've been taking more of the prescribed drugs than you should and it's best if we find the cause before it becomes too serious." She turns on a slowly strobing light and he sinks into a deep sleep. As he does he fails to see her eyes turn black as coal." Goddess Hecate work thy will make the lost one do the bidding of thy loyal servant. Jack Ryan who art thou?" Jack's image changes with each beat of the strobe, changing from the blonde bearded man to a dark haired one then back again." My name is Jack Ryan and I work for the Council of Watchers a benevolent society set up to defend the rights of mortals against the coming darkness." Suddenly he spasms and grips the chair." No! Who are you? What... My name is Alexa...ARGHH!" Chakira's eyes grow darker. " NO! You are Jack Ryan! You were a member of the US Special Forces now seconded to the Council after you helped defeat a gang of demons that tried to infiltrate, and destroy, a marine base in Germany. You received a blow to your head giving you serious headaches that I am helping you treat. You act as a Council bodyguard protecting the lives of those that we consider our friends and terminating those we wish." Jack's struggles cease and a calm smile spreads over his face. " My name is Jack Ryan.. Gun for hire." SUNNYDALE.Buffy is walking towards he next patrol area when she feels her spider senses tingle. She ducks just as she hears the sound of a gun going off and feels the whip of its bullets path as it misses her. She rolls to the left and takes cover behind a marble angel. She peers from behind it and sees the policeman moving towards her." Come out Miss Summers and I'll make it quick!" She rolls away as the angel is peppered with rounds from his gun. He drops the empty clip and slams in a fresh one." Boy you guys really didn't learn anything from the whole Rodney King deal did you?" She runs and dives behind a mausoleum as he tries to pick her off." So I gather you ain't one of the boys in blue so just who are..." She sees him morph into something else." I stand corrected, what are you?" It strides towards the mausoleum and grins. " We are of the brotherhood." His shot clips Buffy's ear and she yelps." We are paid to terminate one Buffy Anne Summers, and we will enjoy it after our failure the last time." Buffy wipes the blood from her ear and exclaims. " What the hell are you..." Her eyes widen." The Order of Takara!" Suddenly he is standing over her, his gun aimed at her chest. " It is good you remember! Know I earn my rew...OOFF!" He is sent spinning as Spike piles into him. He sits on his chest and pounds his head with his fists. " I rescinded the contract a while back sport! I guess your playmates didn't pass it on to you!" The being flips Spike off and shoots him in the knees." New contract 'Sport'!" He spits a mouthful of green blood on Spikes shirt, as the vampire lies moaning on the floor. He then takes out a stake and prepares to sink it into Spikes chest. " We remember you William the Bloody and we remember our brothers and sister that died that day!" Before he can finish Spike off he sees a metal bar appear through his chest. And his last words are. " We are many and the fee is already paid! I die now but soooooon Soooo shall thee Slayer!" He explodes in a shower of green goo.Buffy shakes of some of the sticky membrane as she says. " Well that just about makes my millennium! I can deal with the undead but when they start sending out hit... beasts to do their dirty work I draw the line." THE MAGIC BOX.Giles is pacing back and forth as Buffy finishes her tale." And Spike is okay I take it?" Buffy nods." Yeah but it cost me $100 bucks and a promise to get his tomb hooked up to cable for his help." Willow looks through the books. " So whom have you pissed off... Lately, that would want you so dead?" " Demon or human Cuz she has the knack of being able to annoy all species." Dawn tells them. Buffy glares at her but before she can answer Willow replies. " Wait till you've been around a while longer then you'll know its not just mortals she pees off!" " Gee guys thanks for the vote of confidence!" She turns to Giles. " So G-man what do we do now Cuz after the last time we ran into these things I swore never to annoy the Order again! They're like the freakin everyready bunnies of the hit world. You knock one down and three more take their place!" Giles takes his glasses off and places them down on the counter." Yes I think it best if we inform the council about this. Maybe they have some connections that will be able to talk to the Order and get the contract removed." He picks up the phone and dials the number. " Oh and Buffy? I've asked you several times not to call me that." The phone on the other end rings several times before a cultured voice answers. " You have reached the Watchers Council if you have official business please enter your authorization code after the beep." Giles mumbles. " Good lord! As if computers are not enough now even the watchers have this damned crap!" He punches in his key code." Hello.. Rupert Giles... If you wish to report the termination of your Slayer press 1, if you wish to report an apocalyptic occurrence press 2 or if you wish to talk to the operator please hold on and you will be connected." Giles shook his head." God I hate bloody machines." Finally a human voice answered. " Ah at last! It's Rupert Giles here could I speak to Quinten Travers please?" " Connecting you now sir." " Hello Rupert to what do we owe this call?" Giles replaced his glasses and told him. " Do you have any connections to the Order of Taraka?" Travers hesitates." Don't tell me let me guess. Your Slayer has a contract out on her. Again." It takes him only seconds to realise there is only one person for this job." We have no contacts with that group, however we do have someone that has dealt with members of this group before. It may take a while before we can have him operational though so I suggest she keeps her head down till then, we'll contact you as soon as he comes available Rupert." " Thank you for your help Quinten." " No need Rupert; her safety is our highest priority... For now." He hangs up and Travers dials Dr. Chakira." Chakira? How's our boy coming along?" " He's back under control Travers but his attacks are getting stronger and more frequent. It would help if I knew more on just how he came to us." Quinten temples his hands and makes a decision to include her in on the secret." He was found, like his files states, in a navy seal team. However no one outside of the base knew anything about him before he came to our notice two years ago. It was as if he had just been born, but he has all the knowledge and experience of a ten-year veteran plus he knew how to deal with demons so we think he has fought them before and maybe a victim of some type of curse. We were asked to help and realised his benefits as an asset so we took him over.. For his own good of course. However he came to us he is a godsend! One that is needed at the Hellmouth. So is he fit for duty or not?" Chakira realises in these times that every tool is needed in the never-ending fight against the darkness. She puts aside any worries she has for the mans well being and tells Travers." Yes he's fit; however there has been an anomaly occur today. While I was deep probing him he revealed, briefly, another identity. Same height and muscle structure, as would be expected, but he had dark hair and brown eyes his features were different as well as appearing younger." " Hm dark hair, brown eyes and younger? Doesn't ring any bells ... He has been cleared though yes?" Chakira affirms this and Travers continues." Prepare him and increase his dosage.. Just in case." END OF 2 


	4. THE ULTIMATE TRIP

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 4 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD4AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking.PG-15 for adult themes. THE MAGIC BOX Buffy was chained to her training dummy while Giles and the others stood by helplessly and watched. " Chang should be back soon with Ryan's head in a bag!" The creature high fived his partner." Man talk about your bonus round! The Slayer and the Jaeger in one day. Bonuses all round I think Freedo." The other creature was sweating profusely from the energy required to keep the witches spell bound. " Why can't we kill them now and get back to our reward?"Chang would be seriously pissed if he missed out on the kill! You know that dude! Besides our employer wants us to 'pleasure' the Slayer and film it so they can sit back and soak up her ending. And Chang has this thing he does that will blow your mind!" They heard the BMW pull up and the door open and shut." Here he is now man." He leered at Buffy." SHOWTIME!" They heard the doorbell tinkle and Creedo shouted out." This way to the games room Chang we're about to start filming man so get ready." " Oh I was born ready for this shit!"Then the door flew open striking Creedo in mid thorax driving him to the floor. Giles could barely keep up with the moves this stranger made. He had been witness to many battles but this! This was inhuman in its performance and deadly skills. Before the other creature could react to the change in circumstances he found the hand he held the gun with hit the floor with a wet smack. He tried to block the next blow with his sword but his opponent's sword sliced through both the sword and his arm. Before the arm hit the ground Ryan grabbed it and held it in front of the creature. Creedo was creeping up behind him and Ryan calmly turned the sword around and drove it behind him and into Creedo's heart." Hold this for me Pal while I get our friends pinkie ring." Ryan placed his mouth over the ring finger and pulled the ring free with his teeth then spat it into the palm of his hand. He wiped it on his trousers the bent down and snapped Creedos finger off so he remove his. He then popped both rings in his pocket and let the three rings tinkle against each other. " Yep pretty soon I'm going to have the complete set then I get the decoder ring I always wanted." Ryan gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it from Creedo's body." Now I'm going to give you a choice. Release the witches and tell me who ordered the hit?" The creature blinked three times and said through pain filled teeth. " Agn' Rathgo SHIMBALLA! " Ryan grinned. " Is that the name or did you just release the two Wicca's?" It whimpered. " I cannot tell you what I don't know." Ryan looked into its eyes as it said this and he replied. " Jeez why can't it be like the old days? Badda Bing badda boom and the bad guy spills his guts. Ah well I suppose you can still spill your guts though." Ryan pulls back the sword and the creature lets out a cry." I don't know who but they live here in America and close by too!" Ryan grinned again asked Giles." Hey Mr. Giles do you have any salt of Cremoinya here?"Willow was just coming around, as Giles was finishing sprinkling the last of the salt over the two bodies. A voice whispered." Ignatsio solaris minbi!" And the two corpses, and their lost appendages, vanished in a puff of smoke. She looked around for the voice but couldn't see anyone." Giles who, or what, else is here and just what the hell happened?" Giles span around and coughed. " Ugh.. Well, Willow, it appears the council was right not to depend entirely on your Wiccan crafts. These two... Things along with a third bound both you and Tara, along with Dawn, Buffy and myself later, and were preparing to ... Video Buffy as they raped her." He saw the look of fear in Willows eyes as she scanned the room. He motioned for her to relax then told her." It's all right the operative from the council took care of all three of them. Come and help me get these chains off of Buffy." Ryan was standing against the wall and watched the women in the room. Now he had the time he was amazed at them. The red head and the blonde were older versions of the girls in his dreams. And he rubbed the bridge of his nose after hearing the blonde speak when she recovered." I got to get out of here now!" He mumbled then left the room. As he made his way to a taxi rank he took out his cell phone and dialled Giles's number. As Giles answered Ryan tells him." Giles I have to get something from my things so I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell them not to try and use magic to find or remote view me or they'll be in for a shock!" He flipped the phone shut and told the driver where to go. THE MANSION. Ryan picked at his things until the medicine bottle rattled on the floor. He bent over and picked it up, twisting the top off and shaking out a tablet. He popped it into his mouth and gulped down the glass of water by his side before plopping down into a chair and then tried to relax. His nose twitched and he cursed under his breath." Jesus H Christ on a crutch! " His eyes popped open and they appeared deep onyx as he whispered some words then smiled at the sound of screams. He pulled his car up and entered the Magic Box to see the shop in a state of confusion. He held his nose as he entered and waived his hand around." Nice smell ladies! What do you do for an encore?" Willow glared at him. " Sorry sir but the store is closed while we try to find out..." Buffy pointed at him." YOU! You did this didn't you?" He looked hurt and gripped his chest." You cut me to the quick! " He pretends to think." But the only way I could have done this is if... Oh my! You ladies didn't try to remote view me did you?" He waives his finger at Willow as she turns crimson and tries to look away." I did warn you! " He looks 100% serious now." I like my privacy. The less you know the less they need to torture you for." He clears the table of their things then sits and motions for the others to do the same. He takes out what looks like a medium sized cross and throws it over to Buffy." Wear that at all times." She goes to throw it back to him. " No thanks I already have one." She places his on the table and pulls hers out of her top and looks fondly at it. " I promised someone a long time ago that I would never take his cross off no matter what." Ryan shakes his head. " Ah yes the boyfriend. Which of the many men in your life gave you that before they dumped your ass?" Before he could blink Buffy had him by the throat and it took all his control not to throw her away. Willow got in his face and told him. " Some one very close gave that to her and he gave up his life for us, and this crummy world we live in. So unless you want to die real slow I suggest you don't insult his memory!" Ryan shook off Buffy's hand and straightened his shirt, nodding in Willows direction." I'm sorry. It's not just a cross Miss Summers it also doubles as a homing beacon and a distress alarm." He holds it up and presses the centre causing his pager to emit a high pitched alarm." If you see, or hear, anything out of the ordinary just page me." Willow looks at it then motions with her head. " And ours are?" " Not here." He hands the cross back to Buffy and stops as she kisses the cross Xander had given her. He looks over to Giles." Just before Mr. Harris died Buffy found her feelings had changed towards him." Ryan shook his head." Oh well at least I don't need to worry about boyfriends interfering." He looked to Willow. " You didn't get one because you are not in my brief. " He points to Buffy." She is the one. All of us are expendable and as long as she lives my job is done." Willow looks at him." Fine by me Mr. Willis! Now just how are you going to do that job?" " It's a need to know and you three don't need to know." He slapped his knees then stood up." Look on the bright side it shouldn't take too long for the Council to reverse the contract on Miss Summers here then we can all relax and go back to our normal... Well semi-normal lives." Willow asks." So how many of these assassins have you come in contact with?" " Counting today's little effort?" He looked up then said." Enough to keep a small pawn shop in business." He stands up. " They're too predictable, with some training even you lot should be able to deal with them. For instance those three that attacked today, by rights you should have set up a spell barrier as soon as you knew they were in town." He suddenly doubled over and he searched for his tablets." NO! Not this soon!"The others jumped up as he placed two pills in his mouth and asked Giles for some water. They all jumped as Dawn entered the store." Jeez jumpy much?" She asked as she walked in. Giles was about to tell her what happened when he noticed a blue/white spark pass between Ryan and Dawn causing both to collapse. END OF 4 .


	5. THE MAGIC BOX

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 5 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 5AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: [sh01@bigpond.com.au][1]

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss!He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking.PG-15 for adult themes. GILES'S ROOM.Jack was back on top of the building under construction again and he had a brief memory of working in this field when he was drawn to the young man lying on the roof.He could hear his every thought as Ben told him that he had to kill him to save the world."I don't care about the world Ben."He turns and looks at the small group gathered over by Buffy."They're the only things I care for.The world can go to hell for all I care, but those six."He looked back at Ben." For those six I would go to hell for!"Ben sees him take the dagger from his belt as Jacks mind tells him." I'm sorry about this Ben, you're probably a real nice guy, but like you told G-man if you don't die she will return."He knelt by his side then turned to see Anya and spoke out."Sorry An no big bomb clock."He saw her turn around and witnessed her eyes go wide as she realized what he was about to do.He plunged the knife into Ben's chest and deep into his heart.Then the world erupted into pain.Pain the likes of which he had never felt, or even heard about. He felt himself engulfed in a white light but just before he left this mortal plain he saw Dawn reach out to him from far away.Her hand may not have reached him but he saw a tiny blue spark erupt from the tips of her fingers as she cried out." Xander!"He watched as the bolt travelled slowly towards him then jerked as a feeling of intense peace passed over him when the arc of energy finally touched him. Buffy was sat next to Jack as she wiped his brow with a cool damp cloth.She was puzzled by the feelings that passed over her when the two of them had collapsed as her sister got close to him.It was as if she knew him from some time before .The way he moved reminded her a lot of Xander but it was his smart assed remarks that that brought a small smile to her lips, the first there for some time now.His breathing had started to become erratic and she knew from her training in psych classes that he was in a dream state.She brushed back his blonde hair then turned as she heard the door open." Are you okay Dawn?"Her sister nodded then asked her." Do we know him?I mean do I know him from somewhere?Giles thinks we collapsed because we are two parts of the same coin.Whatever the hell that means!You know for an Englishman he doesn't speak very good English.You know what I mean, sometimes he just makes no sense what so ever."She takes a few hesitant steps into the room." Do you think it would be safe if I came closer?"Buffy shrugged." He's already out of it and if you begin to feel faint just back off." Buffy replied. Dawn crept closer until she was at her sister's side. Buffy asked her. " Could you stay while I go see Giles?"Dawn nods then sits in her chair as Buffy left the room.She jumped when she heard him say something, then she moved closer to see if she could hear what he was mumbling. Dawn could see the perspiration as it soaked through his sheets, she saw him grip the sheets and twist them as if trying to hold on to something for dear life.She picked up the cloth Buffy had left and dabbed it on his fevered brow.As her hand made contact his features changed and Dawn's eyes went wide .She was going to call out to Buffy when his face changed back to Jack's.Dawn realized she had removed her hand from his forehead so she slowly replaced it and as she did his struggles stopped once more and his face changed once again.She blanched."Dear God in heaven this can't be happening!"She whispered.Her first thought was to call the others into the room but then another thought came to her* What if it is him?And what if they do something wrong, causing him to vanish again.* She couldn't run that risk, not for herself but for Buffy's sake. She knew with all her heart that her sister truly had found love just before she lost it all that dark day over two years ago and she was determined to do what ever it took to bring him back to her.She jumped , again, when she heard him smack his lips together just before he regained consciousness."Where am I?"He mumbled , then looked around the room before seeing Dawn for the first time." Do I know you ?Miss?" Dawn backed away from his touch then told him." Dawn, Dawn Summers and you must be the mysterious Mr. Ryan everyone's been talking about." "How long have I been out for?" Dawn looked at the clock then told him about four hours." Shit!" He moved to get out of bed then gripped his head as the sledgehammer began to hit him between the eyes once more. He pointed to his jacket. " Pills in my top pocket give me two please."She looked at the bottle and shook two out then palmed it into her pocket before giving him the tablets." He poured himself a glass of water from the decanter at the bedside and swallowed the pills." I have too see Giles about something. I'll be right back okay?" Ryan shook his head and she left .Dawn went straight to the one person that could find out what the pills were Jack/Xander was taking. She was sure now that Jack was in fact Xander ,but he was bonded to this Jack person in some way that kept him hidden for some unknown reason." Willow?" She turned to speak to Dawn but Dawn placed a medicine bottle into her hand. " I need you to find out what these are and what they do okay…NOW please."She hated to be rude but she just knew their very lives may depend on it. END OF 5

   [1]: mailto:sh01@bigpond.com.au



	6. THE MAGIC BOX-2 HOURS LATER

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 6 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 6AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. THE MAGIC BOX-2 HOURS LATER.Dawn watched from Willow's side as Jack staggered out of the back room and made his way to a chair. She lent down as Willow pulled on her shirt and pointed to the University's web site. Willow whispered to her." According to the chemistry page the ingredients are what scientists believe makes up the energy produced between the mind's thought process and it's transference to action." Willow pales at what this means. " Jeez Dawn just where in hell did you get these? Do you know what it means?" Dawn shook her head. " If I did I wouldn't need to ask." Willow tells her. " It's the energy Glory used to drain from her victims!" Dawns eyes narrowed as she looked at Jack. " Just what the hell is he?" She picked up the bottle and snuck back into the back bedroom and replaced it in his jacket pocket. She walked back into the room and watched Jack very closly from then on. She over heard Giles telling him. " Yes it appears you are somehow allergic to Buffy's sister in a very violent way." Jack held his head and told Giles. " Yeah but it doesn't explain why I need more of my pills than at any other time." Buffy asks. " Maybe it's because of the Hellmouth? I mean we know it draws energy from somewhere maybe it's from the people living here?" She turned to Jack. " Maybe if we knew why you take them?" He shrugged." I was based at Guantonimo Bay as part of an advanced contingent for a proposed visit by the Vice President over two years ago. We were infiltrated by what we first thought were terrorists . But I now know were demons sent to take , and then posses him. My team and I had taken them out when all of a sudden I was hit by a ton of bricks . When i woke up I was in a hospital in London with Doctor Chakira standing over me." Giles glanced up. " Dr.Romana Chakira?" Jack frowns at him. " Yes that's her ,Why?" He closes his book and tells him." She's the most eminante Doctor of Demonology and metaphysics on the Council. " Jack looks at his watch."We havent got time for this Giles!The third wave of assasins will have been despatched and should arrive soon. Buffy shrugs. " We know what to do now so we'll be better prepared." Jack smirks. "You still have no idea what you're dealing with do you? First they send one then a team of three then a double team then a triple... So on and so forth until the contract is honored. The only way you survive an Order of Taraka contract is if the one ordering it cancells it or they run out of members. And seing how there's over a thousand of them I hope the council comes through with their end!" Buffy slumps in her chair. " So I'm as good as dead then?" She played with the cross Xander had given her and she flashed a sad smile." I guess I'll be seing him sooner than I thought." a small tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away." Which is a good thing , all this pining away's got to be bad for a girls skin." Suddenly Jack's voice sounded just like Xander's as he said. " They'll get to you over my corpse Buffy." She looked up at him but saw no one else had heard the voice.* Great! Now I know I'm going to buy it! Hearing voices now Miss Summers?* # No my love just mine. Niether heaven nor hell will stop me from protecting thee my love# Buffy looked around then thought * Xander? Is that you? Where are you and when will you return?* # Yes my love it is me and I was always close to you. Death cannot seperate us . Nor another dimension hold me from my love. I loved Anya but I was always in love with you. I always settled , knowing you could never love one such as me # * No! It was only after you left I discovered my life was empty without you in it. When Angel left I was sad but you were there, then Riley left and you were there again. My 'white Knight' in shining armour.* The words began to become barely a whisper as he replied.#SOON MY LOVE SOON# She was jerked back by Giles's insesant voice." Buffy are you all right? You 'zoned out' as your generation puts it. Were going to take you home then prepare a place for us to hold up till the council terminates the contract." She shook her head and looked around praying to see Xander but only seeing the old gang . She nodded her head and prepared to move .Jack tells them." I'll be outside and I'll follow you home . They'll try to intercept you between here and home. If I place myself between you and them we may just make it." He got up and went to his car and removed a large black duffel bag.He dropped it onto the table and unravelled it revealing an awsome collection of weapons. He shrugged into a combination Fevlar vest/utility vest.Then placed bladed weapons and other deadly devices in it's pouches before telling them." No matter what you see or hear ,once you start moving never stop till you get home is that clear?" They all agree and then he checks his watch." Right then I'll go and make sure the way is clear then." He had to fight down a desire to kiss Buffy that sprang out of nowhere.He grinned at GIles. " Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori?Aye G-man?" He then left ,not knowing he had said what he did but leaving Giles stareing after him. " you know for a second there I was sure I heard Xan.." He looked at Buffy then stopped.Jack stretched then got in his rental car and drove off , as he did a sniper looked down on the Magic Box and prepared his weapon then activated his throat mike. " Ryan's just left so the target can't be to far behind." He heard something behind him and drew his sidearm while he turned, bringing it to bare on Ryan and fired three quick shots before he was on him. Ryan winced as he held the sniper in an unbreakable hold." Hello old friend. Now then just where is your other little playmates hiding then?" The scream was barely heard as Giles started up his car and drove away. END OF 6


	7. SUMMER’S RESIDENCE

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 7 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 7AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. SUMMER'S RESIDENCEBuffy walked into the house and opened the doors to all the rooms checking each one in turn." Okay there doesn't seem to be anything else in here." The others marched in and made their way to the lounge and made themselves comfortable as possible. Buffy went upstairs to gather any weapons she had there. Dawn moved next to Willow and Tara, talking in whispers they all learnt of what Dawn feared the most." I think Jack is being used as a vessel." Tara's eyes went wide." Yyyou don't mean Glory's back do you?" Dawn held up her hands trying to comfort her. " No! No I don't mean Glory." She looks over at Giles." I'm talking about Xander!" Now it was Willow's turn to show her shock." No way! We all saw him vaporised with Ben/Glory!" Dawn shook her head." When I was in the back room at the shop I placed my hand on Jack's head.. As soon as I was within a few inches of him he morphed into Xander!" Tara looks between the two." So does that mean we have to kill him now that he's going to be evil?" Willow shakes her head. " Not an option Tara! There's no way in hell I'm going to kill him!" Dawn spoke her mind. " What if we separated them somehow? Like Ben and Glory used to do only made it permanent?" Giles's voice made the trio jump." Anya had found a spell in a book she remembered that described a way to do just that." The three girls looked at him and he shrugged." I'm old, not deaf and dumb, ladies. But just what happens to him if we're successful?"Dawn looks at him as she answers. " I for one am willing to face that risk. It's the least we can do for him after what he did for us." Willow's face drops. " But if he is evil… I don't think I." She looks upstairs as they hear Buffy moving heavy furniture around." Or Buffy could face him down and kill him like we did Glory." Giles struggled with his inner thoughts then stiffened his back. " We'll bring him back and if our worst fears prove true then I will kill him." Giles pulled a sheaf of papers from his inside pocket and told them. " It shouldn't take long once we've caste the spell so we must be prepared for anything." THE ROAD TO BUFFY'SJack is almost to Buffy's when he sees the road shimmer in front of him. He pulled over and placed the car in neutral before lifting the flack jacket to reveal the small hole just below the jacket's protection." Shit!" He felt behind him and found no exit hole." Aw crap!" His vision clouded over and he reached for the tablets again, downing two. He rested his head on the steering wheel and tried to gather his strength. When he recovered enough he looked up and saw three demons heading towards his car.He grabbed his pistol and opened the car door, using it as both a shield and a brace." That's far enough where you are fella's." The one he assumed was the leader walked forwards with his palms spread." Our employer has an offer for you Mr. Ryan." He kept walking. " Name your price then simply walk away and it will be delivered anywhere in the world."Jack sniggered. " You're boss must be pretty rich or think I'm pretty dumb!" The leader shrugged. " She's pretty rich … but mostly she's pissed off at the Slayer and her friends." Jack's weapon wavered. " 15 … I can see myself walking away from them for 15 million." The leader smiled. " Australian dollars? " Jack replied." Pounds! That Aussie crap looks like monopoly money and is just as valuable." The leader smiled." She would have paid more!" He shakes his head." She even wants us to film it as we.. How did she put it? Oh yeah 'rape the shit out of all of them before we pull their guts out through their noses!' Quiet a way with words, dumb as a horses rear end but I suppose when you're as rich as Midas you don't need smarts." Jack moved to his car." You do know that if she tries to double cross me she'll be as dead as the Scooby's?" Jack laughs at the leaders nod." Well then, no offence but I hope I never see you guys again." He sits in the car and expels a sigh of relief. " Well I don't think the Council will be cancelling this contract so I'll just get me to a hospital and wait for the crap to fall." He starts the car. " After all I'm wounded and incapacitated so I can't be blamed." Suddenly he gripped the steering wheel and cried out in pain." Jesus H Christ!" His face distorted and a yellow wave washed over him , as it did a second image was pulled from him and he felt like he was being ripped in two.END OF 7


	8. BUFFY’S HOUSE

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 8 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 8AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. BUFFY'S HOUSE.Giles stepped back from the pentagram just as Buffy finished hauling the chest down stairs. Willow replaced the rug over their casting and as she did so she whispered. " Do you think it worked?" Giles shook his head. " Theoretically it should have but we wont know until he either shows up or… He starts killing people." Buffy starts to move the chest towards the lounge but hears a noise at the front door. She opens the curtain at the side window and tells everyone." Okay I think it's officially time to panic!" They all look outside and see two demons setting up studio lights while another lifts a professional looking TV camera onto it's back. Giles looks from one side to the next. " I count about eight… Maybe more." Buffy looks at her friends and then slumps her head dropping the weapons chest before telling them. " It's me they want so it's me they get." She moves quickly outside before the others could talk her out of it and called out to the hit beasts." Okay guys it's me you want so come and get me but leave the others alone!" The demons, and humans, look at each other and laugh. " I don't think so honey! The contract calls for ALL the Scooby gang to get what we're going to give you, though I think we'll just disembowel Giles. But we intend to Party with the three females till we're partied out. Then, when our employer has had enough, we'll kill them too!" A vamp moves through the crowd of assassins and takes up his position." This should be fun. But all too brief if you ask me." One of the killers tells him Spike drives a stake through the beings chest. " Briefer than you thought sport!" Buffy is set to go down fighting when a sudden wind picks up. She struggles to stand and realizes it's not a wind but something forming just above the gathering crowd of assassins. It's drawing power and air into what looks like a tiny light forming inside a vacuum. Willows eyes are now black as she hovers above Tara and Dawn. " I command the spirits to send a warrior to aid thy servants on this day. I call the wind to blow life into its lungs! I call lightning to give its form the spark of life! (The gang hears the crash of lightning from outside). I call upon the Gods themselves to aid us in their quest to preserve their creations from fading into the night!"With her spell finished Willow collapses onto the floor and holds her nose as it bleeds. She slams her hand against the floor. " Okay! Okay no more conjuring then either!" Everyone on the street was blown down by the ground effect wave as the energy from the rip was released. Buffy picked herself up and opened the door, slamming it behind her. As she did the others turned to her and she told them. " I think something big's coming and I don't think it's the Stay puff marshmallow guy!" They all move to the windows and watch as the energy became mass and took form before their eyes. There fifty feet above the sidewalk a human form took shape and it resembled a man. " I think its going to …" All but Dawn turned away as it fell the fifty foot and crashed into the concrete footpath. Dawn exclaimed. " Now that'll leave a scar for sure." The being kept kneeling on one knee then, as the electric field dissipated he stood and surveyed the area giving Dawn a close look at him. " WOW! We got naked man flesh on our lawn!" She looks at his crotch and her jaw drops. " If this is a demon I gotta tell you girls we should really think about changing sides!" She looks at Willow and Tara." No offence but yikes! You don't know what you're missing!" Willow sneers at her before she too looks out the window." And what would you know?" Willow and Tara peer out." Jeez Louise! " Willow is stunned then Tara tells her. " Yeah it's Xander!" Willow grunts." How do you know? Who the hell knew?" Tara looks at Willow and tilts Willow's head up so she can see Xander's face. " Because I was looking at his face. So what should we do?" She looks over at Buffy and Dawn, both are concentrating as they chew on their right thumb nails"" HEY! I said what should we do?" Both girls say." Nail him." Then Buffy snaps out of it." What did you just say?" Dawn gives her the look she has perfected over the years." Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing!" She turned to the other two females and realised her mistake. Willow says. " Maybe he came in answer to my summons?" Dawn could be heard mumbling." He sure came for mine anyway." Giles pipes in." It appears he's causing quiet a stir in our friends out there too." They all look outside again and watch as the hit beasts surge forward, each one ready to kill the intruder. All except for a blond haired one that runs towards the house and bangs on the door." For God's sake let me in!" Buffy opens the door. " Come in Spike. But the first time you look at anyone's throat and your back out there with appendage… Ugh I mean Xander." He moves over to a window." So I wasn't drunk it is droopy." He gets a better view and smirks. " Well I supposed that insult doesn't hang right now." The first of the creatures reaches Xander and tries to throw a punch. Xander grabs its fist mid strike and they see the bone protrude as he snaps its arm. Xander grabs its duster as the creature screams in pain then he twists its neck causing it to do a Linda Blair impression before it drops to the ground. Buffy picks up her weapon and opens the front door." I'm going to help him." Spike nods and as he exits the house he tells them." I'm going to watch! I haven't had this much fun since Angelus and I.." The door closed blocking off his tale. The two of them watch as three beasts empty their weapons into Xander. Buffy screams as she sees the bullets strike his flesh in an explosion of blood. Before she can move to help Spike grabs her arm. " Wait a minute pet I don't think he's down for the count!" They watched as Xander stood up and walked over to the gunmen as they frantically tried to reload. Xander coughed as if in pain the spat out misshapen projectiles into their hands. " I believe these are yours?" He then hit one sending him up into the air and out of sight. He walked over to the other two and smiled evilly at them. " All this fuss has made me quiet the hungry boy. Do you MIND?" The gang watched as he plunged his hands into their heads and a white light glowed from inside his hands as he drank their minds." He looked at the survivors and moaned. " Mmm and you can't stop at one!" Spike grabbed Buffy." Jesus that was just like…" They both answered together." GLORY"Suddenly the air was rent with the sound of a horrible wailing and Willow came running out to them. The area in front of Buffy's house lit up with mystical symbols as Willow told them. " Oh God it is her! That was the alarm I set up warning us that Glory was close by!" Buffy shook her head. " No please God not Xander!" END OF 8


	9. LOVER COME BACK

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 9 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 9AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. 

LOVER COMES BACK.Buffy and the others backed into the house." I can't fight him!" Buffy cried out." I prayed for his return and I'm not going to be the one to kill him!" Dawn cries out to them." If he's evil why is he killing demons?" Willow joins her at the window and they watch Xander take the remaining demon killers apart. All except the cameraman. Xander frames his hands around his face, calling for a close up shot." I don't know who you are but if you want to see this then you really need to get down here fast!" He starts to walk away then clicks his fingers." Damn I almost forgot." He walks up to the camera." And tell the Order to stay clear of my kill! Consider what I'm going to do to these mortals payment enough." He sighs and grins at the camera." I haven't had 'any' for some time now! " He pulls the duster around him." Giles and the fangless wonder I'll kill straight away but the females." He looks at the house and then cocks an eyebrow as he looks back at the camera." Lets just say they'll die making me very happy!" Xander runs a hand through his hair and proceeds to walk up the driveway, stopping only to rip a paling from the picket fence. He walks up to the front door and hits it with the palm of his hand sending the door flying inside the house." Heeeeeerz Xander!" He turns to the camera and smiles." That's all folks!" He then throws the paling at the demon holding the camera and it hits him then the force throws him backwards until it impales him against a tree.The gang is gathered in the lounge preparing to battle with him. Dawn is in the rear holding an axe while Spike stands in front of her wielding a sword. Willow and Tara have joined hands, chanting a spell to aid the fighters, while Giles stands in front of Buffy." If there's a shred of the boy left inside of you leave this house and it's people in peace!" Xander brushes him aside as if he were a stray feather. He stands in front of Buffy and grins." So B, how d'ya like the new me?" He holds up his arms and spins around." I'm not the hopeless nothing you thought I was any more." His face turns angry and he fails to see the tears begin to stream down her face." Now I decide what I do and anyone that stands in my way is dust on my boots!" He looks at his bare feet." When I get some." He looks up at the others and sees Spike grip his sword a little harder." Spike me old china how's it hangin'? You know I can get rid of that pesky chip for you, just think of the horror we could instil in these weak fools!" Spike gulps." You know for the past three years I couldn't dream of anything else." His face sets hard." But now... If you take one step towards them I'll knock that smug head clean off your body!" Xander grins and jumps to his feet then claps." That's my boy Spiky! If you had a said anything else I would have dusted your ass here and now!" He rubs his hands together." Rightie o then next step is for me to get some threads." He looks at Giles and he jumps in his skin." G-man I don't suppose there's any clothes I could wear around this place, given the sex of the people living here, and seeing as I can't greet our guest naked could I impose on you to go home and grab me some?" He looks at Giles as he stands frozen in place." Yeah you're probably right tweed wouldn't suit me." Spike, hesitantly, holds his hand up." I.. Ahh have some leather pants and things you could borrow." Xander turns to the girls." What d'ya think girls, leather not too over done yet?" Willow nods as Tara tells him." Leather looks good." They all turn to Dawn as she says." I don't know about the others but what you're wearing now is just fine by me." Spike smiles then runs out of the house after seeing the look on the Slayers face.Buffy snaps out of her shock." Okay hormone girl upstairs now!" She turns to Xander." And you! Just what the hell's going on? First you vanish and we think you're dead and now you're this...THIS!" She waves her hands at him before she starts to sob again.Xander looks at the clock on the wall then slumps back in his chair." I have 8 more hours." Buffy looks at him." 8 more hours till what? You turn into a pumpkin?" Xander looks over to Giles and he walks over to Buffy." I think perhaps it's better if we listen." " When I killed Ben and we were, well vaporised I suppose, the three of us kicked around a place you could call limbo. And believe me when I say it's not all that it's cracked up to be." He steepled his fingers as he continued." Imagine a white space that no matter how far you went it never ended. Trapped there with a guy you just killed and a ditzy woman that followed you around cursing your name and promising you ten kinds of hell well we got out." Buffy crossed her arms and glared art him." I suppose she was dressed like you are?" Xander nods." Great! And I suppose you expect us to believe you did nothing!" Xander sees the look on her face and his heart misses a beat*Nah! She can't love me...Can she? * He grins." Not that it matters to you but. Yeah we did the bump'n'grind. Several times, in fact there was this one time..." Buffy yells at him." We don't want to know about your sordid little affair donkey dick! It didn't pass through that airhead of yours that she was the one trying to suck the world into hell? Or that she tried to drain my sister or kill everyone in this room..." Xander stands up." Hey! She was a hot looking chick and I thought we were trapped there for eternity. Besides if the rolls were reversed it would have taken you less than a heartbeat instead of almost 2 years before you jumped Ben's bones!"Buffy went red with rage." You infuriating son of a bitch! Why I would no more do it with Ben than I would with...." Xander went toe to toe with her." Me?" He saw her blush deepen only this time it wasn't rage." Why you...You... Ooh!" She fought for the words then grabbed his face and kissed him with all she had. Xander soon responded and their souls, as well as their bodies, joined. Xander finally broke the kiss and Buffy frowned as he stepped back from her." Sorry I couldn't help myself." He backed off and went into the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded slayer in his wake.He kicked the stove then looked up at the clock and kicked it again." Seven hours and fifty five minutes." " Nice way to change the subject Xand!" Xander span on his heels and saw Willow closing the door behind her." What are you talking about Wills?" " I've known you for too long Xander... Spill 8 hours till what?" She had her resolved face on and try as he might he couldn't lie to her." I cut a deal with... Lets just say flames don't bother this guy and leave it at that. I was shown what was happening down here and was told I could be reunited with my other half for 9 hours to deal with it." He smiled at her." So here I am dealing with it. As soon as the person that placed the contract on you guys gets here I'll pop 'em then scoot off back to never never land." Willow folded her arms and gave him her death glare." You're lying again!" He holds up his hands." Okay, okay so I get to sub let a room from him. I hear it's a dry heat so I should be fine." Willow goes pale as she works out what he's done." Are you crazy? You sold your soul to be here for 9 hours are you insane?" Then she looks to the sound of Buffy's voice." You knew we were in trouble and you did it to save us.. Again! You conceited bastard! What? You didn't think we could do with out the help of the great Alexander Harris?" Xander shrugs." I can promise, without fear of contradiction, it will be the last time Wills." She hugs him and they feel safe for the first time in a long while. Spike is at the back door with the clothes and smirks as he opens the door." I always knew you weren't that gay, Red. So when do you tell Tara and the Slayer? Or is going to be a foursome kinda thing? If it is can I watch?" Xander laughs, madly, and tells Spike." Spike it must be wonderful to have a sense of humour! " He stops laughing and glares at him." When you get one will you let us know?" Spike places a hand over his unbeating heart." Oh you hurt me so! Here are your threads." He lights up a cigarette and flicks ash at Willow." So when are you going to tell the Slayer about you an' Red playing hide the Salami? Or if you like I could tell her for you?" Willow glared at him." Nothing happened Spike! We were just comforting each other. I was so glad he was back." Spike nodded." I believe you Red! But that doesn't explain why the circus came to town in Xander's duster?" Willow looked over at Xander as he tried to cover himself." HEY! I haven't been close to a girl in over two years and when she began hugging me after the kiss Buffy and I had well..." " Wait a minute didn't you say you bonked Glory?"Spike looks at Xander." Go X-man! You snagged the Bitch Queen?" Xander sighs." Of course I didn't you moron! She's like a whiney killing machine..' Where's my red dress? Get me something to wear!' We were in limbo for god's sake. Neiman Marcus doesn't have an outlet there!" Xander picks up the leather pants and shirt." What no underwear?" He looks at Willow till she sighs and faces the other way then slips the pants on and tucks the shirt in. He tries to pull the pants away from his inner thighs and glares at Spike." These are going to chafe like hell!" Dawn walks in." There's a limo just pulled up outside." She sees Xander fully clothed." Hey! You got dressed!" She turned to Willow." God! Don't you know how to share? Why didn't you call me?" Xander passes by her and whispers to her." If you don't knock it off young lady I'm going to make sure everyone at you school thinks you're like willow and Tara and I don't mean you're a witch." She frowns." Well he's no fun!" Xander turns off the lights and tells Willow to scream and rip the dishcloth." But wont that attract the police?" " Unless Sunnydale has changed dramatically since I was last here it should keep them away till daylight." In the Limo the occupants hear a woman's scream of desperation and then the sound of a slap and clothes being ripped. One of them smiles." YES! I only wish I could capture the moment for future viewing!" END OF 9 


	10. TIMES UP

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 10 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD 10AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. 

THE CAR.Jack regained consciousness and struggled to sit up. His first thought was for the wound in his side but when his hand felt for it there was nothing there but blood. He ran a hand through his hair then looked around. " Wait a minute, this isn't Germany!" Then the memories of the past two years flooded into his mind like a damn had burst and one name and address kept flashing in his mind." Buffy Anne Summers 1630 Revello Drive." He jacked a round into his pistol and." 15 mill is a lot of folding money for a mortal!" He grinned and started his rental car.Meanwhile at 1630 Revello Drive two hulking demons stepped in through the smashed doorway and made sure the coast was clear for their employer. They walked into the lounge to find Spike sitting there nursing a beer by it's neck." Hey guys! Pull up a pew he'll be a while." He sat forward." Do you think we'll get seconds?" The two demons looked at each other then at the ceiling as they heard the sounds of women screaming from upstairs. Spike grinned." I guess he found the other three!" One of the demons went to the door and gave the all clear for his boss to come in then they strode up the stairs and into the hallway.As the person responsible for the contract walked into the house Spike whistled." Well I guess I win the sweep then!" They both jump when they hear the unmistakable sounds of death as it shrieks from upstairs." I guess you need two more morons." Xander began to walk down the stairs, wiping demon blood off his hands with a torn dress. He sees Spike talking to some one and tells him." I guess you're the last of the Scooby's Spike." He glances at his guest and asks Spike." She alone?" The driver in the limo glanced up at the bedroom window and saw three women and a man climbing down the guttering but before he could warn the others Jack placed the silenced nine millimetre and blew the back of his head off." No fair peeking! Besides I don't share with anyone!" The woman was about to speak when she heard the stairs creak. Xander grinned." We had to be sure you were all alone... She's in here Buff!" The woman had a shocked look on her face as Buffy appeared at the doorway. Xander stood toe to toe with her." You have two choices Anya. Remove the contract on Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's, or I remove your head!" Anya sobbed." I thought they killed you! I was doing this for the love we have... Had." She turned the ring over on her finger and told him." They caused your death! I had but one thing on my mind when I met Frank.... Revenge. Revenge for what they had forced you to do and for my loss!" She glared at Buffy." When I met Frank I thought he was just a nice wacky guy like you but when I found out he was loaded my mind switched to forming the perfect revenge. But after a while the unexpected happened, I found myself falling in love with him" She slumped in a chair and told them." I found myself planning your deaths less and planning our future together more." She stroked her belly then looked at Xander." I carry his child, like I had prayed to carry yours at one time." Buffy's about to speak when Xander interrupts her." It's called living, Anya. I'm glad you found someone to love and raise a family with. We each have choices mine was to sit back and see all I love destroyed or act and secure their safety with my own life. They weren't the cause of my death An... I was." He glanced at the clock as it ticked off his time on earth." I don't have much longer to convince you so just take my word for it that you were as much to blame for my death as they were." The other Scooby's filed in and Giles told them." The driver's dead, someone blew the top of his head off!" Xander shook his head." It wasn't me." Then they all looked at Spike and he tapped his skull." Remember the chip?" Xander staggered and slumped into a chair. Buffy rushed to him and brushed back the stray locks of hair from his eyes. Anya saw this and said." She loves him." Spike shrugged." When he was gone it took her a while to realise just how much he meant to her and how much her heart felt empty with his going." He shrugged." I stuck around hoping she would need a shoulder to cry on or a body to squeeze but all she ever did was patrol and go to that damned monument they had erected." Xander looked into Buffy's eyes and he felt his heart miss a beat. ** Does she love me? Or is it sympathy for what I did?** He felt her lips as they brushed his and he whimpered." Buffy don't!" She stopped and backed off, a look of confusion crossed her face." I don't need your sympathy Buff. I don't want you to do this out of a sense of gratitude or some misplaced feelings of duty." She placed a finger to his lips, silencing any further protests. Dawn tells him." Jeez Xand! You've been after her ever since we moved here!" She shook her head." If you could have heard her since you left you'd know she loves you, and not just for what you did that night!" Buffy held his face in her hands." Xander what you did that night just showed me a glimpse of all the things you hade done for me, for all of us. I began to ask questions, questions I should have asked long ago." She knelt at his side." The first thing I did was call Angel and ask him if he knew about you." Xander shrugged." What the hell would Deadboy know about some dumb mortal?" Buffy grinned." He told me of the adventure you had in the hospital... White Knight!" Xander jumped." Why would he tell you that? All I did was..." Giles grinned." Stood down the scourge of Europe, I'd call that pretty brave." Xander shook his head." You wouldn't have called it that if you could have heard my knees knocking! Man I was so scared..." Buffy shook him." Why do you do that? Why make yourself out to be less than you are?" Anya nodded." Yes Xander why? You were always putting yourself down in everything you did. When Olaf told you to choose between Willow and me to see who died, you chose yourself! Even when it would have been easier and safer to have chosen the witch!" Willow and Tara glared at her and both exclaimed." HEY!"Giles wipes his glasses as he tells him." Then of course there was the matter of one Mr. Jack O'Tool and his gang." Xander blanched." You found out about him?" Buffy turned his head to her." Oh yes Mr. Secret Slayer! Who do you think disposed of the 'cake' they were baking? Angel was told by some demon that there was a bomb in the boiler room of Sunnydale High and when he pushed it the demon told him the whole deal. How you were forced to help O'Tool and his merry undead men get the ingredients and then how you drove off with the makings before they could build it." Willow spoke up." And how you tried to get help from us, but we were too busy trying to 'protect' you so you went it alone." Giles finished off." About how you brought them down while we fought the hell beast, then forced O'Tool to disarm the bomb with little time remaining." Dawn grinned." You do know that if it had gone off the Hellmouth would have opened and we'd all be Scooby snacks by now?" Xander shook his head." But you do this everyday Buff!" She placed his hand to her cheek." But not alone Xander! I had you and the others to help me." She looked deep into his eyes." Then, last but certainly not least, there's the matter of my death at the hands of the master and you making a lie of the prophecy by bringing me back!" A voice from the doorway made them all jump. "For man hath no greater gift than to lay down his life for those he doth love! How sweet." They turn and grin as they see its Jack but their smiles freeze when he walks over to them, keeping his gun trained on Buffy. He saw their looks and shrugged." I was made an offer I couldn't refuse." He saw Giles make a move towards him and he shoots him in the leg." Sit down Old man! You're not part of the contract so just sit there and bleed a while!" He points the gun at Buffy." You on the other hand are worth 15 million to me.. Dead!" Willow stutters." Ugh now would be a good time to use those new 'muscles' of yours Xand!" Xander had jumped up with the others when Giles had been shot but Anya told Jack." I have called off the contract on Buffy, so even if you kill her you'll get nothing!" Jack looked angrily at Anya and Xander took his chance. He dived at Jack and as they struggled the gang heard an almost silent cough, then another. Xander backed off and they saw Jack fall to his knees and drop the gun." He looked at the hole in his chest that leaked blood like a faucet." This isn't happening!"The clock on the wall struck midnight and Xander shuddered." Times up!" End Of 10 


	11. LAST FAREWELL

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD- LAST FAREWELL 

TITLE: THE BODYGUARD- LAST FAREWELLAUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Feed me Seymore!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher.Starts off with the big battle with Glory then jumps two years into the future. My take on what happens in the season final is just wishful thinking. PG-15 for adult themes. 

A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE.Xander collapsed onto the couch and the gang rushed to him. Buffy's eyes welled up as she saw the small hole in the centre of his chest and the stain of blood as it spread over his shirt." No! Not again! " She grabbed him and held him close as she almost screamed at him." Don't you leave me again Alexander Lavelle Harris!" Xander's eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus on her face as he, drunkenly, tried to tell." oh Oh! You used my whole name! I guess I'm in deep doo doo now!" he tried to laugh but mid way he had a coughing fit.Buffy took off her top and placed it against his wound and told Dawn to press down tight on it. She looked over and Giles was ringing for an ambulance. Whilst all this was going on Xander calmly watched his friends as they rushed around trying to save him. He smiled and placed a bloodied hand on Buffy's face." Don't worry about it Buff at least this time I get to say goodbye to you all." Buffy glared at him." Oh no you don't! You hang on! Do you hear me? Hang on! I'm not going to lose you twice and especially not now I finally..." They all paused as they heard a soul full moaning coming from all around them. Xander pulled Buffy down and kissed her with all he had left. The two blending into one as the kiss deepened and their souls entwined. The moans grew louder and Willow pointed to the shadows." LOOK! They're alive!" The remainder of the gang watched in horror as the howling grew as the shadows lengthened until they became living creatures. Dawn told them." Hell has come for some one!" Willow looked at Xander and stood in front of him, holding her arms out to the minions of hell." you'll take him over my dead body!" Tara gripped her girlfriends hand and looked into her eyes." The same goes for me!" Giles stood the other side of Willow and grabbed her free hand." And then you'll have to deal with me!" Dawn knelt by Xander and Buffy." Ditto! And I have to warn Ya I'm a biter!" Xander broke the kiss and tried to stand." NO! You don't understand I..." Willow glared at him." Shut up Xander and just sit back! " She turned to the others." It's time we repaid our debt to you." She faced the gathering of shadows and dared them." You want him you have to go through us! And nothing has been able to before!" Anya stood up and felt the life growing inside her as she whispered." Sorry honey..." Then she called out to the evil force as it swirled around them." Take me in his place." Jack was just minutes from death but he desperately wanted to live, he started to crawl away from the shadows as he saw the blond girl, Anya, make her request. Xander shook his head and cried out." NO! I'll not let you do this for me" Before either the shadows or Xander could move an intense pinpoint of light appeared and a familiar voice resonated through all living matter." The choice is neither yours nor the Dark Lords to decide. There is but one amongst you deserved of being taken by the dark ones." Jack froze as the shadow beasts surrounded him. He screamed as they tugged and clawed at him as they dragged him into the shadow world we call Hell. The beam of light expanded and a human form began to take shape. Jenny stood there outlined in glittering light." Xander it's time to go, your deeds have earned you a place at his side." Xander's head felt like it weighed a ton as it rolled on his shoulders. He faced Buffy as she yelled at Jenny." The same goes for you! You get him over our dead bodies!" She felt his hand slip from hers and she cried out." Please don't go! Don't leave us... Don't leave me! I... I love you Alexander Harris!" Small fireflies of light danced around the room until they swirled and joined together to form an outline. An outline of Xander's soul. He looked down on the gang and told them." If I could I would stay but no one ever said life was ever fair to us. Willow, Tara, live long and happy lives. Giles, I pray you live long enough to see that grandchildren are even more of a pain than I ever was." He turned to Anya." Please forgive me for leaving you and I hope you have at last found eternal love and contentment." Anya swipes a tear from her eye as she nods. Willow and Tara hug, while Giles slumps into a chair.Xander turns to Dawn." Hey dawn patrol! I hope you give Giles hell for many years to come and I hope you too find happiness amongst friends and lovers as I had." He leans down and Dawn feels his lips touch her forehead.He then lifts Buffy up and hugs her." Grow old and have many adventures my love. I love you with the very fibre of my soul. Every beat of your heart echoes in my soul, every breath you take I will feel on my lips." He kisses her and breaks from her arms, even her slayer strength couldn't keep him with her." I'll be waiting for you my love, but don't do anything foolish or else you wont see me again." She blushed as she realised that he knew her very thoughts about joining him sooner than planned.Jenny looks at them all then at Buffy and Giles as he comforted Buffy." Just remember, love is eternal and never truly dies. As long as you love them they never really leave your side."Jenny looks upwards as a whirlpool of light opens up. She looks at Xander and holds out her hand." He's ready for you Xander." Xander grips her hand and grins at Buffy." Just remember Buff, every time you're in the shower I'll be watching you!" He waggled his eyebrows and Buffy's breath caught in her throat. She reached out for him and as their fingertips touched he vanished.Buffy gripped her chest and collapsed against Giles's chest. Giles then took her upstairs and placed her in her bed before joining the other's downstairs. Willow and Tara were hugging each other as the sat on the couch, their skin pale and covered in sheen of sweat. Willow looked up at Giles." I can't believe he took him. Why? Why did he take him Giles? He has done so much good, why didn't he let him stay?" Giles took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt ancient, as if the world had collapsed around him." His time had come Willow. He was called to a higher plane of being." Dawn looked up at Buffy's room." It's going to be so very hard on her now. She finally finds her true love and he's snatched from her grasp by some divine power." Willow told them all." he made a deal with the devil to come back in her hour of need. He knew he would suffer an eternity in hell for his efforts and yet he still agreed, just so he could protect her one last time." Tara looked mesmerised as she said." Even though Jack was mocking him he was right. 'For no greater love hath man that he lays down his life for those he loves." Giles sighs." That which does not kill us only makes us stronger." Dawn huffs." In that case we should all be immortals!" THE END.*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************OR IS IT?The stream of sunlight hit Buffy's sleep encrusted eyes just as she thought she had got to sleep. She moaned and turned over in her bed then her eyes sprang open and she looked around the strange room. The bed was a luxurious king size that allowed room to move and it was one she had looked at when Riley had been a serious threat on her single status. She sat up then slid out of bed, noting the satin sheets and silk pillowcases. She looked around the room and found her sushi robe that matched the pyjamas she usually wore. Her eyes grew wide when she realised all she wore was the fading scent of her favourite perfume.She, hurriedly, tied the knot on her robe and looked around the room again." Why does this place look so familiar?" She opened the lush curtains and allowed more sunlight into the room before she opened the door and walked into the front room. It had a large bay window looking over forested parklands." Why do I know this place?" She ran a hand through her hair and felt something strange on her ring finger.She held her hand in front of her eyes and looked at the ring there." What the heck is going on?" It was then she heard the shower, which must have been running in the background, turn off. She turned and looked towards the door that was opening and her eyes lit up as she recognised the man as he walked out wearing only a towel around his waist." Well thank God it wasn't Patrick Duffy!"She ran over to him and kissed him till they both ran out of breath. As they broke apart Xander grinned and held her by her hips." Wow! I have to shower more often!"She planted her head on his chest and ran her hands across his waist. She sighed contentedly and told him." You don't know the weird assed dream I just had Mr. Harris." He smiled at her and kissed the crown of her head." As long as it wasn't one of your prophetic ones Mrs. Harris I don't care how weird it was." He tilted her head so his lips brushed hers." Just so long as you wake up next to me Buffy, the world could end and I couldn't care less." Buffy grinned and held him closer." The only thing that could make this any better would be..." The phone ringing interrupted her. She picked it up and swung her hair away from the ear piece." Hello, Harris residence...." Her eyes went even wider and her breath caught in her throat." MOM? Is that you?" " I certainly hope so Buffy or else I'm paying a mortgage for some one else named Joyce Summers." She began to be concerned." Are you all right Buffy? You sound.. Strange." Buffy could almost hear the cogs grinding in her moms head." Buffy.. There isn't something you and Xander were going to tell me is there? Something like..." Buffy grinned." No Mom I'm not pregnant..." She stopped and thought." At least I don't think I am." " As long as you keep trying dear that's all that counts." Xander over hears her comment and shouts out." Oh we try Mrs. S ... And then after a rest we try again, and again and again!" Buffy blushed and placed her hand over the receiver." Xander! It's my Mom you're talking to. And that's just EEWW!"As they continued to talk a shape could be seen forming and it split into two forms. One of them was Jenny and the other was Ampata." Is this the way you want it Princess Ampata?" Jenny asked. Ampata nods and tells her. "After all the gods have put them through this is the least they deserve." She looks at the way Xander spoons up to Buffy as she talks to her mother and Ampata sighs." It is the way I had wished it could have been for us, but alas it was not meant to be. At least he can have his hearts desire fullfilled." Jenny then sighs and tells her." For a while at least." She looks at Ampata's stare." Only fifty or sixty of their years I mean and they are due to come to us and sit at his right hand along with the others in Valhalla." Now this is the END!!!!I mean it this time!! Hey! This isn't Ferris Bueller! There's no tag at the very end of this movie ya know!OKAY GO HOME AND GET A LIFE WILL YA!!!! 


End file.
